


(Re)branding

by ShouldBeSleeping



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post season 3 sometime, Spoilers for 3x22, Spoilers for some future references from The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouldBeSleeping/pseuds/ShouldBeSleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Felicity has a business proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Re)branding

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally pure crack. I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head ever since I saw A) the future headline in The Flash and B) tonight's episode when Ray signs over the company. It's also based on speculation that Marc has told us we're going to get a wedding and a marriage, so I'm still holding out that these two knuckleheads will get hitched before 8:59 EST next Wednesday before driving off into the sunset in the Porsche, which we know Sugar Mama Smoak needs to be buying her bae.

Three months of quiet.

 

Three months of peace.

 

Three months of a life he didn’t think he could have or honestly deserved.

 

In short, Oliver Queen was very, very blessed - a thought he kept at the forefront of his mind every time he even so much glanced at his wife. He could feel a grin start to creep across his face as he sipped his coffee at the breakfast bar and watched Felicity bustle through the kitchen. With a polka-dotted shirt shirt tucked into an unzipped pencil, she certainly didn’t resemble the typical multi-billion dollar company owner that she was. As she reached up on her tip toes to make a grab for a coffee mug, Oliver set his own mug down to rise from his seat and cross the room and stand behind her.

“Need a hand?” he asked, one hand on her hip, the other reaching for her favorite blue mug.

Felicity let out a huffed breath, and he didn’t need to be looking her in the face to see that she was rolling her eyes. “I wouldn’t if someone didn’t keep pushing all the mugs to the back of the shelf.”

She tilted her head back - her loose hair brushing his bare chest - and narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you doing that on purpose?” she accused.

Oliver grinned and shook his head, leaning down to give her a kiss on the lips and gently handing her the mug. “Nope.”

“Liar,” she scoffed and strode forward to fill her mug.

Oliver retreated back to his spot behind his own mug, content to watch her prepare her morning coffee, a ritual he learned that she preferred to do herself in the mornings. (“I love you,” she had said on morning two of their marriage, “but it has to be cream and _then_ coffee and _then_ sugar.”)

“Big plans for today?” he asked. Felicity hummed in assent.

“I’m meeting with marketing today.”

Oliver furrowed his brow. “New product hitting the market?”

“No, I’m thinking about doing a little rebranding,” she answered. Setting her cup down, she turned from the counter to snag the tablet out of her bag.

“Rebranding?” he parroted. Oliver could feel the crease in his brow grow deeper.

“Yeah, let me know what you think,” she said, holding out device out to him. The soft tone to her voice and her quirked lips made him tilt his head at her before snagging the tablet. He was suddenly glad he was seated. Displayed prominently on the screen in white lettering was a large bold “QI” and “Queen Incorporated” in smaller bolded letters below.

Oliver gaped. “Felicity … I …” Felicity laughed softly.

“Good then?” Oliver’s family name - his parents’ legacy - had suddenly shot from an obscure dream into a potential reality.

Oliver could feel his mouth moving, but it took more than a few tries for any sound to come out. “Yeah, I do… but Felicity, you didn’t have to do this.”

She padded forward behind him and wrap her arms around him, head on his shoulder to peer at the screen. “No, but I wanted to,” she countered evenly. “There didn’t seem much sense in leaving it Palmer Technologies with no Palmer running it. We can think of it as not only rebranding the company but also the Queen name.”

For the life of him, Oliver couldn’t think of a response, content to grip her linked hands across his chest with one hand and trace the letters on the tablet with his other hand.

“I don’t even know how to start thanking you,” Oliver finally managed.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Felicity purred into his ear. Oliver shuddered. “But,” she continued, pecking him on the cheek and withdrawing. “I’m glad you like it, considering the new Articles of Incorporation were effective as of… five minutes ago? Something like that.”

Oliver snagged one of her wrists before she could move too far away and turned to face her and her wide smile.

“You mean…”

“Yup,” she answered. “Already said and done.”

Oliver tugged her forward into his arms to engulf her in a crushing hug and then pulled back just far enough to slant his lips over hers.

Felicity hummed in approval, and Oliver was pleased to see her eyes were still closed when he withdrew to brush his nose with hers.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“Love you too,” she responded. Or rather she would have responded had not Oliver interrupted her by hitching her legs up and over his hips and strolling back toward the bedroom.

“Oliver!” she scolded half heartedly. “I’m going to be late!”

“I wouldn’t worry. Queens are never on time.”


End file.
